Lament of a Flame Witch
by Dark Master 1988
Summary: [ON HOLD] With Elyon and the Guardians gone, Phobos thought that total control of the dimensions was in his hands. But, did he destroy ALL of them? Read and Review. Ch 3 UP!
1. IntroThe Sole Guardian

DM 1988: I decided to start up another W.I.T.C.H. fic (don't worry, Meridian's Kiss is still going.) and this one is about our Fire Guardian. Sure Will is cool, but Taranee is the most underrated Guardian and I wrote this fic that mainly centers on the Fire Guardian.

**Disclaimer: **If I own/created this series, Taranee would've burn my flesh off by now.

* * *

September 23, 2008

The Metamoor sky was filled with darkness. The denizens of Meridian have fallen into despair under the rule of Prince Phobos, and have only gotten worse.

Elyon Brown, the true heir to throne, has been murdered by her brother Phobos. The Guardians of the Veil, aka W.I.T.C.H., have failed in their duties and they too have fallen at the hands of Phobos.

However, are they truly gone? Or is there at least one left?

As I hide with Caleb and the remaining rebels in their hideout, Phobos is relentlessly searching for me. His forces have been searching everywhere for the past year. Luckily, he hasn't been able to found us.

However, Phobos and his lackeys' latest attack involved the village, in hopes on finding me and the rebels. Many villagers have died; the scene was very gruesome like hell, as bloodied skulls and bones laid everywhere in the streets. We were shocked to see this happen, but nothing could've prepared us as soldiers ambushed us.

They, however didn't expected us to have a surprise attack of our own. I pulled out a weapon that Caleb helped me craft that allows me to use my powers to enhance a special sword whip. I used it to inflict burns onto those bastards that took my friends' life. After slicing them, I burned them alive with my flame spell, deteriorating their flesh in the process.

Caleb asked me if I'm alright, which I responded a simple nod.

Who am I? Just call me Taranee Cook. The single remaining Guardian left.

* * *

DM 1988: How was it? Please tell me in your reviews. 


	2. I The Rebel and the Witch

Disclaimer: **The giant monkeys will tell you that I did not create this series. Elisabetta Gnone created the series. I'm just a fan. End of story. **Read on.

* * *

Chapter 1—The Rebel and the Witch 

The two lone figures in the streets of Meridian had just defeated the guards. Caleb and Taranee were scouting around the area, searching for any survivors.

Taranee flew up to get a bird's eye view for more coverage. She however, found nothing. Caleb walked around the once-thriving city, but like Taranee, has not found any survivors. They both met at the plaza to report.

"Damn, Phobos must have wiped the city clean." Taranee said.

"He must be crazy killing off every last person in Meridian." Caleb responded.

They soon headed back to the hideout to meet with the other rebels. As Caleb and Taranee were walking, Taranee looked at the destruction Prince Phobos has caused. The shops were decaying. The houses crumpled to pieces. The fountains have dried up, and rats eating the remaining corpses of the villagers. She pulled out the Heart of Candracar, which was given to her by her friend Will.

"Will…."

* * *

_One year ago…_

"Taranee, watch out!"

Phobos lunged at Taranee, but thanks to Irma's warning, she manages to dodge the attack. Taranee retaliated with her Flame Wall spell.

"Ungh!" Phobos grunted as the fire engulfed his body. "Heh heh. Didn't your parents ever tell not to play with matches?"

He then threw a fireball of his own, but not before Hay Lin dived in and swept kicked him. He then directed his attack on the agile Wind Guardian. But Hay Lin was too fast for him to accurately land a direct hit.

"Damn it! Stay still so I can smoke your little wings to ashes!"

After some time, he grew tired of missing his attacks and focused on eliminating the others. He then got sliced by the rose vines that Cornelia summoned. Unfortunately, this led Corny to her demise as Phobos countered by engulfing the vines with flames and turned it back on the user. Cornelia screamed as flames engulfed her with intense heat.

"CORNELIA! NO!" Taranee screamed.

As the Earth Guardian lay lifeless, Phobos soon directed his attention to Irma, the Water Guardian.

"Take this, pretty boy!" yelled Hay Lin. She then, out of thin air, launched Wave Needles at the prince, slicing his skin in the process.

Blood sprouted from his body as each needle tore through him. However, Phobos cast a Mimicry-type of spell that turned Hay Lin's power against her. Hay Lin tried avoiding the needles, but the needles proved to be too much as each needle sliced her body. As the limp Wind Guardian fell to the ground, Taranee ran to catch her friend.

Irma tried attacking Phobos with her water abilities, but Phobos reflected her attack back at her. He then turned the atmosphere to be very cold. Irma, struggling to break through the pressure of the water, tried to reverse the current. But, as the air grew colder, the water began to form into solid ice, taking Irma's life in the process.

"Irma! Will, Irma's frozen solid!"

"WHAT?!? NO!"

"Well, well. Three down, two to go. Which should I annihilate first? The Fire Guardian or the Keeper of the Heart?" Phobos chuckled darkly as he walked his way towards the two remaining witches.

As the two panicked for a way to destroy Phobos, Will told Taranee about her plan.

"Taranee, take the Heart of Candracar."

"What? I can't do that. Not to my friend, no! What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! All I'm worried about is Phobos getting his vile hands on the Heart. You need to get out of here!"

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it." Said the psychotic prince as he brought forth vines that closed off all exits, diminishing any chances of escape. "Why do you want to leave so early? We're only just getting started, ladies."

"Shit! We're trapped!" Will muttered. "Quick, call up an Astral Drop, Taranee!"

Taranee did what Will told her to do. Seconds later, a clone-like Taranee appeared. Immediately, Taranee-2 and Will started attacking while the original Taranee looked for an exit out of the castle.

Will fired lightning from her fingertips while T-2 threw fireballs at the demonic prince. Phobos, however, absorbed the two elements and fired it back at the two (or three) Guardians.

"Take this!"

_**BOOM!**_

"AHH! Taranee!" Will screamed as the force busted through the wall, knocking them down the next floor.

Phobos walked to the edge of the platform to see the two witches lying unconscious on the stone pile. He let out a maniacal laugh, as he appears to have defeated the Guardians for good.

Moments later, Taranee was able to regain consciousness from the attack. She looked at Will, who was barely breathing.

"Will, are you alright? Will?"

"Ungh….Taranee?"

"Will, can you hear me?"

"Yes. H-here, take this my friend."

Will then handed her a picture of the Halloween party on the night they first met. Taranee took the picture with her trembling hands.

"W-Will, th-thanks."

Soon the bodies of the fallen Guardians starting glowing white. The particles of their bodies soon transformed into energy orbs, each of them a different color corresponding to their elements. The orbs soon traveled to the site where Will and Taranee was. The orbs traveled into the Heart of Candracar, each of them adding their element into the amulet. The Heart began pulsing in Taranee's hand with extravagant power, giving her the ability to command all of the Guardians' elements in addition to her own pyrokinetic abilities.

"Taranee, you were always the best friend I ever had. I never regretted meeting you." Will said. Though she was crying, she was happy that her friend Taranee was there to say goodbye to her.

For Taranee, this was very heart-breaking to see her friends die off in the line of duty. As Will began glowing, Taranee let out a shrill scream and started to unleash, for a brief moment, an explosion of various elements…

* * *

"Taranee, something wrong?" 

"No, it's just that the Heart is acting really weird."

When she said that, the Heart of Candracar began pulsing uncontrollably in Taranee's hands.

"Why is it pulsing like that?" she thought.

"Taranee, look!" yelled Caleb.

What they saw was a giant Cyclops with a great sword to complement his arsenal. The Cyclops charged at the two with his sword. They both dodged his attack, which resulted in the Cyclops' sword to get stuck in the ground.

As the Cyclops struggled to get his sword out from the ground, Caleb withdrew his sword and started attacking. Taranee soon followed suit as she drew out her whip and ignited it with fire. She snapped her whip at the single-eyed monstrosity.

The Cyclops felt the direct hit as the whip hit its eye. He let out a roar and knocked Taranee across the cave, leaving Caleb on the front row for the moment.

"Damn it! That blow pretty much made my day." Taranee grumbled after receiving the big blow of the Cyclops.

"Taranee, are you alright?!?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just lucky he doesn't have sunglasses on and shoots lasers, or we'll really be in trouble."

Taranee came back to the battle front, more than willing to wipe out the Cyclops. She then transformed her whip from having flames engulfing it to just no flames at all. Instead, the whip was now made of something of a thinner material.

"How about some slice and dice for ya?!?" yelled Taranee as she swung her whip in maddening speeds, becoming a vortex in the process.

Soon, the Cyclops had cuts everywhere. The Cyclops was bleeding after her attack. As his growls became more distressed, Caleb walked up to Taranee with a smile in his face.

"So, who's going to do the honors today?" Taranee said to Caleb.

"You did it last time, but where's the fun if one of us has to step back. Want to kill him together, Hot Stuff?" smirked Caleb.

"Wha? Uh, sure. Okay." Taranee stammered as Caleb drew out his sword and stabbed the monster's eye while Taranee used vines from out of the ground to grasp the monster into the air. She then used water to douse the monster, froze the Cyclops with cold wind, and dropping him. The monster-sickle shattered on impact.

As Taranee walked to the pile of ice that was once the Cyclops, she looked at Caleb with a puzzled glance.

"Uh, Caleb? What did you mean when you called me 'Hot Stuff'? Do you…love me?"

"What? N-no. I just wanted to kill that monster and get it done and over with, that's all."

"Oooookayy." said an unsure Taranee.

"Besides, we need to the rebels' hideout before they'll have our asses on a silver platter."

The embarrassed Fire Guardian soon ran with the Rebel Leader to the hideout. To Taranee, it was just another day on the job……


	3. II Deadly Silence

DM 1988: This is Chapter 2 of 'Lament of the Flame Witch.' So far, nothing much to say other than enjoy it and leave some reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Taranee would burn me up, Scorpion-style, if I said I own W.I.T.C.H. I don't, okay

* * *

Chapter 2—Deadly Silence

The dark damp caves under the Meridian area housed a small community, where the few remaining rebels lived. The rebels living in this hideout have secluded themselves from the surface. Ones who have families resided here as well, usually running shops where the rebels get what is left of their supplies. They feared for Phobos's rapidly growing army and if spotted, could mean a fate worse than death. Though many have had high hopes in stopping the onslaught, sometimes they feel like the grotesquely violent days is never going to end.

The atmosphere changed to a more serene environment when Caleb and Taranee arrived at the hideout. Ever since news broke out regarding Taranee's survival, the rebels felt that they still might have a chance against the bloodshed caused by Phobos and his men.

Many of the rebels kneeled before the Fire Guardian upon her arrival. While it felt weird for Taranee at first, she has come to accept it as they treat her with utmost respect. Soon, the rebels resume with their duties, from forging weapons to providing those in need.

Caleb saw Aldarn ordering people to prepare for their next battle. Caleb told Taranee that he'll be with Aldarn with battle preparations. Taranee took this time to look around in the weapon shop.

She went inside the shop and what she saw was that the shop was very scarce in weapons, but plentiful in supplies. Despite this, however, the shop looked torn down. Shelves and windows were broken; Skeletons hung from the wood planks that supported the crumbling building.

"Hmm, they must be sold out of weapons. Either that, or Phobos's men have scouted this place."

"Who's…that…that just came in?" said a quivering voice.

Taranee heard someone behind the counter. She looked around in the room to find out who was in here. After a few minutes of searching, the Fire Guardian found a small Passling hunched over in fear.

"Hey, you run this shop? It could use a bit of a renovation here." she said in a rather discouraging way.

The Passling continued quivering, "…Don't…kill…me…Phobos…"

"Fear has consumed this Passling." Taranee thought. She spoke to the Passling in a calmer tone, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

The Passling turned his head to see that it wasn't Phobos, but the sole surviving Guardian of the Veil.

"It is you, Taranee. What can I do for you…?"

* * *

Outside the shop, Caleb, Aldarn and Vathek were discussing their plans to stop Phobos's reign of terror. It seems that they had been fighting in this gruesome battle for months with no end. 

"This war…it just never seems to end." lamented Caleb.

"Phobos will do anything to make sure no one stands in his way." said Aldarn.

Vathek was looking at the axe he was wielding when the two rebels were having their conversation.

"With the Guardians of the Veil gone, you think that Phobos would have achieved his goals by now." Aldarn continued. "However, he continues to slaughter every last person in Meridian; every last one."

"Yeah, and he won't stop 'til he gets his hands on Taranee and the Heart of Candracar." Caleb added to Aldarn's statement.

"What are you two worrying about? Taranee will be fine. Ever since she joined our side, she has become a very strong fighter." Vathek said with confidence. "While her power might not be enough, at least we have a chance."

"But still, if we take on Phobos at this state, we will fall before him." Caleb said as he got up from his seat. "I can't really afford to have Taranee keep fighting like this."

"Nor can I."

* * *

"So you came in here to find weapons here, no? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but those wicked freaks that serve Phobos have broken in here and stole every weapon here." The Passling solemnly said, "Not only that, but every crop and grain of rice in here." 

"I see. Not one weapon left, huh?" Taranee responded.

Ever since she first came here to their hideout, the shop was boasting with various weapons one warrior could ever find, whether it was spears, axes, swords, mace, you could name it. The whip Taranee wielded has shown some wear and tear after a year of battles and having a shop once full of them, now is empty. This couldn't come at a worse time.

Just as Taranee was about to leave the shop, she noticed something glowing in her hand. The Heart; what could it want, she asked herself. She took a glance outside to see nothing has happened…yet. To her, it was like Heart was telling her to be on her guard. The Passling looked at Taranee with intrigue, especially with the Heart of Candracar she held in her hand.

With a trance in his eyes, he pulled out a surprise for her.

"Well, I DID manage to save a special weapon for you. It's a good thing those monsters didn't find this." the Passling cackled as he held in his hands a bladed whip.

"Hmm, I've never seen that kind of weapon before. It must be a whip sword." Taranee gazed at the weapon with awe as she grabbed it with her hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The Passling said with a joyful tone. However, this did not last as he heard rumbling nearby. He hid himself behind where he was once was when Taranee first came in.

"They're back. They will kill us all."

Taranee could feel it too, as the Heart began pulsing at a frenetic rate.

"So, that was what the Heart was telling Me." thought Taranee as she got her new whip sword ready. She silently went outside, but was bewildered at the sight outside. There was no one in the vicinity. It looked like a ghost town, with wind eerily blowing. Another thing she noticed is that there was no blood in sight, nor any bones lying on the ground. While these weren't present, she could tell that everyone was at least captured by Phobos's army. She did spot someone lying on the ground.

"…Everyone…taken…by…guards…" the young man groaned.

Taranee rushed to the injured person in a hurry. Once she reached him, she rolled his body to see who it was. The minute he was on his back, Taranee noticed it was Caleb. His chest was bleeding, his clothing was torn from the ambush, and his sword was stolen from him.

"Phobos's…men…have…destroyed everything…kidnapped people…" Caleb strained from the damage he received.

"Don't talk, Caleb. It's best to conserve your energy. Let me help." Taranee said as she conjured Caleb in a protective bubble. His wounds were healed, but the pain was still there. Just as she was healing him, something struck her mind. An arrow flew towards the two teens. Taranee swung her arm to emit an energy shield, blocking it from them. The attacker hid himself in the shadows to avoid being spotted.

"We need to get out of here, quick. This place is too dangerous."

She took Caleb and flew to an area outside of the hideout. She then opened a portal back to Earth where they will be safe, at least for now.

* * *

Once she and Caleb returned to Earth, they immediately headed for her house, though she did not look too thrilled. They snuck into her room upstairs, hoping that they won't get caught by someone. 

They entered her room, which didn't change one bit since she left. She laid Caleb on her bed and took off his shirt off to see his wounds. Even though her healing spell worked, it didn't really help matters get any better. He had slash marks all over his body. She immediately got a first aid kit from the kitchen without being seen. The first aid kit was opened as she placed a cotton ball into some rubbing alcohol.

"Now, Caleb, this is going to hurt a bit. Just stay calm." She told him as she placed the alcohol drenched cotton ball on his body.

"AAUUGGHH! Damn it!" yelled Caleb.

Taranee grabbed his hand in order to calm him down. She heard him say something about the rebels being captured.

"What do you mean, Caleb?"

"Phobos's men have captured every one of them. It's a good thing he didn't kill them."

Outside of the house, a mother was heading inside the house after doing some grocery shopping. She heard screaming in one of the rooms when she was opening the main door.

"Who was that that just screamed? Is she back? No, it can't be."

Caleb, who was feeling the sting in his body, raised his fist and clasped it to his head. Taranee felt his pain and agitation. She wanted to help him, but she could not figure out how. The only thing that she could come up with was her newly acquired whip sword she held in her hand.

"I'll go find them, Caleb. You just take a break from this." She confidently said.

Caleb, however, refused her request. "NO, you shouldn't. It's bad enough four of the Guardians died, but I can't see you going into battle."

"Caleb! If we don't do something now, Meridian is done for! I can't allow that to happen. If Will was here, she would do the same thing, even if she didn't want to." She calmly said after mentioning Will's name.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again, "I'm the Keeper now and I mustn't disappoint Will…"

With that said Caleb gave her his torn trench coat and gave her a thumb up.

"Just watch yourself, all right?"

"Sure, thanks."

Just as she was about to exited out of the window, the door opened, revealing a young mother. She gasped at the young man lying on the bed, shirtless. But was even more shocked when she saw her daughter dressed in torn clothing.

"T-Taranee?"

Taranee simply responded in a deadpan tone.

"…Hello, mother…"


	4. III Bittersweet Reunion

Dark Master 1988: OK, people. This here is Chapter 3 of 'Lament of a Flame Witch.' Sorry if this is slow, but try writing these stories while in the middle of a lecture-riddled week. I'm lucky I even got this written, but hey at least it's soemthing, all right. As usual, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** There's no way I would have created this series. I would've been out of college right now if that were to happen.

* * *

Chapter 3--Bittersweet Reunion

The bedroom was in silence as Taranee gazed at her mother with contempt. Caleb, who still bore scars on his body, looked at the two young women; a mother and her daughter. Two people who haven't seen each other in a year.

Her mother stood in shock to see that her daughter was dressed in torn clothing. But, that was the least of it as what she saw next was that her daughter sprouted wings from her back.

"T-Taranee, y-you're back." quivered Mrs. Cook at the presence of her daughter. She walked over to her and hugged her. Taranee, however, didn't feel warmth from her mother. Instead, she felt anger flowing through her mother's body.

_**SMAK!**_

"How long have you been keeping this from me?!?" she yelled after slapping Taranee with her ice cold hands. "First, you ran away from home for a whole year. Then you come back and bring home some bum off of the streets; and now?!? Look at you! The way you have been dressing yourself and those WINGS! What have you done to yourself this last year, Taranee?!?"

Taranee glanced at the ground when she asked that question. Caleb noticed that Taranee's hands were clenched with the utmost fury that resided in her. He, however, could tell that Taranee wasn't really happy with her meeting with her mom in one year's passing. She wasn't crying, but at the same time, she was. She refused to exhibit it to her mother.

Finally, she arched her face towards her mother with whatever confidence she could muster.

"All right, mother. I tell you what happened to me...it's kind of hard to explain, but there's a world that exists parallel to ours. I know it sounds weird to you, but what I'm saying is true." she states while her mother is befuddled with what she is saying. "Now, this realm is called Meridian and is ruled by a tyrant named Phobos. He has murdered everyone that stood in his way, including his sister, the true heir to the throne, Elyon."

"You mean _your _friend, Elyon?" Mrs. Cook spoke in shock of hearing that statement.

"Not only had that, but my friends Will, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin also died at the hands of this bastard." Taranee spoke with her teeth and hands tightly clenched. The sorrow involving her friends' demise began to take its toll on her as tears slowly flowed down her body. "I don't even know what the fuck I am saying as you probably won't get any of this! You're just a soulless bitch to me…" she admitted.

"…You watch your tongue, young lady! I don't care if your friends are dead or not." Mrs. Cook spitted her venomous voice at Taranee. She was getting furious with her daughter and her so-called 'job' changing her behavior. Caleb, who was still lying on the bed, could feel that this argument is getting ugly fast. The only thing he could do, besides risking pain for any movement whatsoever, is to see where this is going. "They were always setting a bad influence on you and I don't see why you just don't give up this 'Guardian' job of yours."

"Mother, this isn't something that's taken lightly. Our world could be in danger and you just simply write off my friends as a burden!" yelled a fuming Tara, reaching a point where she just wants to retaliate against her own mother. She pulled out the Heart of Candracar and showed it to her mother. "See this?!? This is what Will gave to me before dying. She left this to me for safe keeping, and I can't let her down!"

Mrs. Cook stood in silence after hearing her daughter's comment. She didn't know whether to accept this as friendship or lies. Did she really receive this from her friend or did she steal it from her, she kept asking herself. One minute she's becoming a rugged rebel on her and the next she's becoming a thief on her.

"Look mother, I am sorry this had to happen to me, but I can't turn down this proposition."

"…I know you are. I didn't realize that this is what's going on in this fake world of yours. Maybe at least one day, you'll come to your senses that what you are standing on is the real world. You're just like yourself before this 'dream' of yours occurred."

What, how dare she allude everything I said to a dream, Taranee thought angrily, reaching to point where she wants to bust out of the window in the bedroom.

"Fine mother, if you say so, then you could get out of my life for all I care…I…hate you…" she whispered in a sinister tone. "…Get…out…"

Her mother looks at her daughter, whom she feels is now a disgusting creature filled with contempt and ice-cold hatred. The closing door creaks in a shrilly tone as Taranee and Caleb were alone in the room once again. Silence enveloped the bedroom, with the wind silently blowing. Police sirens are heard in the background of the city of Heatherfield, along with some crows cawing as the day slowly got darker and darker.

"…Taranee, I…I don't what to say to you…I didn't know you felt this way before…" Caleb spoke quietly after the whole ordeal between Taranee and her mother.

"…It's nothing new. I kind of expected this to happen when we got here…" Taranee said while cleaning her eyeglasses. "I'm going downtown, by myself. I'll be back, Caleb."

With that said, the Fire Guardian crawled out of the window and towards the city.

* * *

The city glowed with street lights illuminating the scenery. Cars were honking everywhere as Taranee walk aimlessly through the small city. She didn't care where to go, as she wanted to get rid of the voice of her mother. What she didn't know (or didn't care) is that many people were eyeing her with uncertainty and confusion. 

Minutes passed and the sky is getting darker. Taranee decided to eat somewhere nearby. She saw a pizza parlor across the street from where she is. Once she got inside, she noticed that the place was empty; no one was here but the music heard in the background.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Footsteps approached the counter as Taranee awaited to make her decision on what to eat. She gazed at her boots when the person asked her, "What would like tonight, little sister."

"I don't know; I guess a slice of pizz—Peter?! What are you doing here?" What she saw was her older brother Peter Cook. He hasn't changed a bit since she last saw him. He still had his braids, but they looked significantly shorter.

"Well, I am working here to save up for college. So what brings you here after a year long absence? And uh, what's with the fairy get-up?"

"…Where do I start? There's this 'Outworld' called Meridian that a tyrant has killed everyone including my friends. He's now searching for the rebels living in that world, hoping to kill them altogether. And now I'm back with one of the rebels in my care right now, as well as getting a verbal lashing from mother."

Peter looked in confusion when she told him her story. Nonetheless, he understood what she was talking about. Still, he wanted to know more.

"All right, Taranee. I'll believe you, but I need to know more about what you're telling me. My shift should end pretty soon, so I'll meet you at the house, okay?"

Taranee just realized that Caleb is still in the bedroom back at the Cook residence. She stopped to tell Peter, "You should just meet me over at the Silver Dragon."

"Uh, why?"

Taranee stammered, looking for an answer as to why she wanted to meet Peter at the Silver Dragon instead of their house. "I can't explain it right now, but just meet me there, alright?"

"Okay, that sounds plausible; I'll meet you there. Oh, don't forget your pizza slice." He said, stopping her just in time.

"Thanks, Peter." she then ran out towards the Cook residence.

* * *

When she got there late at night, she snuck through the window to her bedroom. She saw Caleb, still awake, just sitting there on her bed. 

"…Hey, Caleb. I'm back…"

Caleb lifted his head to see his friend back after her walk downtown. He is holding a picture of the girls at a Halloween party a few years back.

"…Caleb…?"

"…Oh, hi Taranee…It just happens so fast."  
"What do you mean?" Taranee wondered, though she knew what he was talking about.

"…It's nothing, really."

Taranee walked towards Caleb to see if the wounds have (somewhat) healed yet.

"Do you mind if I…?"

"Nah, I'm fine. It's better than what it was before."

As the Fire Guardian checked his wounds, a knock is heard coming from the entrance. Taranee didn't know if it was her mother or not. The last thing she wanted is an apology from her.

"Caleb, we need to go to the Silver Dragon." She grabbed Caleb's hand and led him to the window. As she made Caleb take a travail effort on his body, the knocking got louder.

"Open up, Taranee! I need to talk to you."

Right when the door knob started jiggling, Taranee felt she was in a dire situation: She needs to get Caleb over at the Silver Dragon, but Caleb's wounds haven't healed completely. She needed to do something to get Caleb out of here.

"Taranee, I'm coming in, right now!"

What can I do, she kept repeating herself as the weight of Caleb's body is taking a toll on her. She was running out of options, until something struck her mind.

"_Trust the Heart, Taranee."_

"What? Trust the Heart?" she whispered as if she is still here.

When Taranee's mother came to her room, she saw that the window is shattered, leaving only the billowing curtains in the night.

"…She ran away, again…I'm not surprised…"


End file.
